Caleb
Caleb "Bawss" is the current administrator of the Chess General and was the previously Dev. team leader for the now dead Buki Shoujo Visual Novel based on the anime "Upotte." History Early Life Not too much is known about his early life. What can be confirmed is that when Caleb was in his teens, he was quite autistic. He enjoyed watching anime, making AMVs, watching big black booty porn, and playing video games. Despite the likeliness of him becoming a NEET for the rest of his life, Caleb instead took up the bright idea of joining the reserve branch of the United States Army. To prepare for his joining, Caleb had taken his first steps into the /fit/ lifestyle. He did body weight exercises and ran many miles and became quite ready for a future in the military, scoring a 286 on the USAPFT. Despite a promising future, due to previously undiagnosed autism issues Caleb was forced to be discharged after 6 months time in the Army. He was discharged at the rank of PFC and is therefore a lower rank than Madigi, who is currently an SPC in the nasty girls. Rise to Bawss and Time in Buki Shoujo Around the time of November 1st-6th 2013, Caleb was lurking a thread where an unknown faggot came up with the idea of a VN for dating guns and the Bulgarian ,neural, made the first group on Skype, to start recruiting writers, editors, programmers, and artists who would help sorta make a visual novel later dubbed "Buki Shoujo." Through the thread anon made and the skype group neural made, he was able to recruit many individuals through whatever way they came upon the thread. The first known members who are still confirmed to be alive were Caleb, Moose, Mideki Tojo (Madigi), Neural, Kommando, William, Flandre, Wannabe, Hot Dog and Chiki Breki. Other members who started in the beginning were Lan, Jac/k/, The Piano Maker, Detective, Nick Latham, Mir, Pantsufaust, Parabellum, Alex, and Elitius. They are all either dead or kicked out in the case of Nick and Lan. Later members included Mark, Otsuko, theu, maverick, Paris, Church, Andy, RK44, Patchbro, Yair Gonzalez Guerra, Enzo, Clinto, Romanski, and Ian. Members such as Theu, Maverick, Church, Andres and Ian are still alive in the chess general. Caleb took over control of the project, ruling with an iron fist to make Buki Shoujo and quickly claimed the place of writer for M16A4, as his thirst for power and position grew infinitely. Caleb did not have a talent for writing, he knew this, but that did not deter him from creating good scenes such as the M16 range and lewd scenes. However, through the inevitability of education/college work and 2 part time jobs, plus his own deterance to writing, he quit the role of writing for M16A4 and later on the role of being the project leader of Buki Shoujo. The Chess General Era Before the events of Caleb's loss to Buki Shoujo, he had created a second general for testers of the pre-alpha build, which he laterdubbed the "Chess General", a place where chess could be discussed and played amongst himself and >friends. It was through this Caleb become most notorious for being the best chess player among the Buki Shoujo staff. He was capable of beating everyone at least once or through close victories. The first known person to defeat him was Kommando and later Madigi, who eventually took the chess crown. Shortly after its creation, the Chess General had indefinitely become the newest place to shitpost and discuss things related to Buki Shoujo. Today the Chess General is where Caleb lives, the only chat he is known to be in. The only place where he is in control. Now he only cares about marketing, value, guns, weightlifting, and suppressing his jungle fever. Also, fucking economics. Thomas Sowell confirmed for GOAT, Keynes pls go. Also he's really good at Smash Bros. Comments from other members suggest he's not that good because his playstyle has no technical skill and he does not use Samus. But he can still beat both of them most of the time so they can go ahead and shut the fuck up kommando and ian i know it's you guys. Caleb connects all the members of the Chess General, all flow through him homo. He has met moose, chiki, Ian, and even the exclusive kommando on a number of occasions homo. /fit/ness Caleb was chubby in his early teens, but began running when he dicded not to become a fatass. He grew a sort of love for working out but it was not until sometime in 2014 when he began to lift weights and transform his body into something the gods of /fit/, Zyzz, Scooby, Dom Mozetti, and Jeff to name a few, would approve of. Caleb is known as not only the master of Chess but also the master of the Chest and Arms. Caleb has the highest standing bench press at 295 lbs and chin-up count at 20 reps in the Chess General. (Look below his picture for stats.) He is known as what one might call a 'reverse T-rex' mode or "no legs" mode. Due to laziness and poor flexability from refusal to stretch, Caleb has only recently been able to start doing Squats, with a max of only 245 lbs. Despite this his dead lift is decent as he can do 5x5 of 3pl8.Category:Early Life